Grand Theft Headphones
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Awesomestar A.K.A Erin steals Ty's headphones one day and she runs for her life. A very cute DeadloxXOC twoshot. Rated K / T for two bleeped cuss words and romance.
1. The Theft

A cute twoshot about when Awesomestar steals Deadlox's headphones!

**Ty= Deadlox**

**Adam= Sky**

**Erin= Awesomestar**

* * *

Awesomestar's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this. But how was Ty ever to learn NOT to steal my Easter candy? There is no other way. I silently reach up and slip Ty's headphones off. He turns over in his sleep but doesn't wake.

As quietly as I came in, I snuck out. Jason was waiting outside, and I hold up the headphones in victory. " I told you I could do it! Now pay up." Jason sighs and hands me 20 bucks " Dude, the deal was that I steal Ty's headphones, you pay me 50 bucks and have to tell Adam that you're gay."

Jason steps back " Erin do I really have to?" He asks, calling me by my real name. ' I only have $20 and I can't tell Adam that!" I nod " you can pay me that rest as soon as you have it. And Go tell Adam!" Jason sighs in defeat.

Jason's POV

I walk up to Adam, shuddering at was Erin was about to make me tell him. As I look back, she had her camcorder out. Great. Erin was always looking for blackmail material.

I turn to Adam, who was drinking budder coffee " Adam... I have something to tell you..." Adam looks up " what is it Jason?" " I'm gay." He spits out his budder coffee " JASON!" He yells. I cower " I lost a bet with Erin! Please don't hurt me..."

Adam looks towards Erin, who's nodding as she walks over. " what was bet?" He asks her. Erin holds up Ty's headphones in response and Adam high fives her. " Ty is going to kill you!" He says. " I'll just run to the Nether!"

Ty's POV

I always fall asleep after doing a parkour map. Hey, if you got killed every 10 seconds you'd be tired to. As I sit up I realize that something is wrong.

My hands go to my head. My headphones are gone. When I look down I see a paw print on the wood plank flooring. Erin took them. " ERIN!" I yell racing outside.

Erin's POV

I hear Ty's angry yell and freeze. Adam pushes me towards the Nether Portal " s*** Erin run!" He yells and I do.

I reach the Nether and Break the portal just in time. " Oh thank Notch I'm safe. I pant then I notice Ty standing in the Nether Portal frame. He looks REALLY pi$$ed. " Uh hey Ty, nice day to go to the Nether huh?"

I say nervously. He glares at me " Typleasedontkillme!" I say quickly, cowering into a corner. His eyes soften, and he walks over to me. " Erin, I'm not going to kill you." He says softly " I just want to know why you took my headphones."

I look into his green eyes, illuminated by Glowstone. " I made a bet with Jason, If I took your Headphones, he would give me $50 and would tell Adam that he's gay." Ty laughs " Ok Erin, I forgive you I bet I you recorded it." I smile " I did."

I hand him the headphones. " Hey Ty?" He turns around " What?" " Don't take my candy ever again." He hugs me " I promise."

* * *

**note: I'm pretty sure Jason is not gay so don't yell at me!**

**next chapter will be Deadlox's Revenge!**


	2. Erin has a teddy bear!

**Deadlox want's revenge...**

* * *

Ty's POV

I sneak quietly into Erin's room. I needed revenge for her taking my headphones. i look around, nothing worth taking. A few pieces of armor here and there... Erin ... She's struggling up with a stuffed teddy bear.

I slowly wrestle it from her and sneak out. Once I was in my house, I grabbed my Ender Pearls and headed off for the End, where I would hide from Erin for most likely, forever.

I find the Stronghold and place my Ender Pearls in the holes and jump into the there, I mine myself a cubby and rest.

I look at Erin's stuffed bear. It was worn down and only had one eye but it's wool fur was soft and white. She'll kill me for taking it. I just know it... I slide down until im in a sitting position. I just really like her.. * NO! Bad! Bad Ty!* a voice in my head yells." But she's nice and..." * NO! She doesn't like you!* the voice screams.

Erin's POV

I slowly open my eyes. parkour always wore me out. I snuggle up To my teddy bear but realize that my " teddy bear " is just a pillow. I race outside, furious.

I know Ty took my teddy bear. How he knew I slept with one I will never know. He took Cotton, my teddy bear.

My mother Crystalheart gave it to me when I was two moons old and was known as Tinykit. Now that she's dead, Cotton is all I have left of her.

Maybe I shouldn't have stolen Ty's headphones, but that hug in the Nether was totally worth it.

Notch banished me and Ty from the Aether ( don't ask...) so the only place he could hide was the End.

Ty's POV

I scream when Erin mines into my cubby. Her eyes are icy cold. " Erin..." I begin but she cuts me off " save it, noob and give me Cotton." I stare at her. " give me my teddy bear." She says coldly.

" Erin.. I'm sorry for taking Cotton." I say sadly, handing him over. She punches me on the arm. Hard. I look into her eyes and hear everything she wanted to say to to me. mosly really insulting things

" Erin... forgive me?" I all the things Erin could have done at that moment, she chooses to hug me. " Thanks Deadly!" She says. And, for some reason, at that moment, I liked her calling me Deady.

But what really shocks me, is when she kisses me. It's on the cheek, but it's the best kiss EVER.


End file.
